Little Badgermole
by MarblesG
Summary: Toph is acting strange and only Sokka knows why.


**Disclaimer: dont own atla.**

* * *

The sun shined brightly as it slowly rose above the far mountains and into the clear blue sky. It was a perfect day for traveling, something the gang was used to. It was just better to do it on a good day. Better flying conditions and better attitudes.

Aang and Katara, as usual, got up happily and optimistic about the events for today. Although they were trying to stick to Sokka's ridiculously planned out schedule to get to the rendezvous point for the invasion, the two couldn't have been in a brighter mood. Katara and Aang packed up the sleeping bags and supplies that they had taken off of Appa to camp for the previous night. They loaded it up on the sky bison and were just about ready to leave when Katara noticed something.

"How come Sokka and Toph haven't been helping?" the waterbender asked Aang curiously.

The two turned their heads to the other two members of their group. Sokka had been crouched down in front of Toph's earth tent that was still "pitched." Toph, they guessed, was still inside the earth shelter, out of sight. The couple rose an eyebrow at the two's weird behavior.

Katara yelled, "Hey! You two! I know you guys can be lazy, but you could have at least helped a little!"

The waterbender received no answer and only irked Katara more. Trying to avoid a brawl, Aang followed with, "It's ok. Let's just get on Appa and go now."

The words seemed to get to the two silent ones and the rock shelter came down. Sokka and Toph stood up silently and started on their way to the bison. Toph walked in front of Sokka with her head down, as usual, while the water tribe warrior approached behind with an emotionless expression washed over his face.

"Fine. You guys get away with not helping. Again." Katara emphasized. However, the two just walked by without a word. No snarky remark or sarcasm from either of them. Katara and Aang were really puzzled now.

"Ok…" Aang said. The four gathered themselves on Appa and with a "yip yip!" they were off into the sky. Aang sat in his usual position on the bison's head. The other three were in the large saddle, Katara near the front of the saddle, Sokka in the back and Toph on one of the sides. Silence hovered over the group.

Sokka was the first to break the silence. "Aang, just keep flying straight. It would be good to resupply in the next town."

"I'm surprised you know that we have to resupply. You guys barely helped putting things away this morning, lazy bums." Katara fought back.

Sokka only sighed and looked towards Toph. The master earthbender had her head laying on the saddle and her facing out towards the sky surrounding them. The water tribe warrior looked back towards his sister. "Yeah. Sorry."

Katara jumped a bit. The calmness in his voice was surprising. She usually expected her brother to comeback ready to fight about how woman are the ones to clean while men are the ones to do the dirty work. But no. Nothing. Just a straight answer. From the front, Aang turned his head halfway towards the saddle, listening in on the conversation.

"Ok…what about you, Toph? What do you have to say for yourself?" Katara said as she turned to the small body rested against the edge of the saddle. The earthbender didn't move or shift in even the tiniest bit.

"She is sorry too." Sokka answered.

Katara, being used to Toph's attitude, wasn't convinced. "And why do you have to answer for her? I doubt she really is anyways."

"Well she is." The swordsman's words were a little more assertive this time.

The waterbender eyed her brother with much curiosity. At the moment, Aang was fully turned around as well, intrigued as ever. Suddenly, Toph turned her head halfway towards Katara and the waterbender braced herself for the upcoming fury.

"Sorry."

If the sincerity in Toph's voice didn't surprise Katara enough, than it was the detached expression that the smaller girl's face held. No knowing what to do, Katara just answered uneasily. "Uh, it's fine I guess."

Silence once again filled the group.

* * *

Appa roared as he landed near the entrance of a thick forest. Next to it was a large village built upon a dock. Houses hovered over the water while vendors sold their products right on the water.

"Man, for fire nation people, they sure like to live near water." Aang commented, being that this was the second town like this that they had encountered.

Katara and Aang paused. They were anticipating a joke to come from the older member of the group but nothing came, once again. Sokka just continued to walk, Toph holding on to his arm. All the warrior said was, "Must be the fish."

"Toph, why are you holding on to Sokka? We are still on earth." Katara questioned the young Beifong.

Once again, Sokka answered for the smaller girl. "The village is built on wooden docks. She won't be able to see."

Katara looked over to Aang who only gave her a shoulder shrug and continued. She was seriously getting annoyed with the strange behavior of the two best friends.

The gang shopped for the essentials. Food. Water. Anything else they needed. It took about an hour to gather their supplies and now they were headed back to Appa. Silence still remained between the four. Breaking it was a small thud. Katara, Aang and Sokka whipped their heads around and found Toph on the floor. She had tripped and wasn't complaining about the village being over the water and the floor being wooden, very un-Toph like. The three started making their way to help the young earthbender off the floor but was beaten by an aged fruit vendor standing nearby.

The old man lifted Toph up gently and recognized her pale green eyes, sightless. "Careful now. You shouldn't be walking around without help, little badgermole."

The earthbender stiffened and scared the man who gave a slight gasp of surprise. She stood motionless and the gang could see an expression of panic on her face. Her eyes were wide while her mouth seemed to be forced shut. Katara and Aang looked worriedly at her and started to make their way to Toph. However, the young earthbender started running towards them. She first grabbed Katara's arm, feeling her heartbeat. Toph threw the waterbender's arm away from her and soon started on her way to Aang. She repeated the process and was once again unsatisfied. The next arm she grabbed was Sokka's. Standing still, his heartbeat pulsed into her sense of touch, recognizing it instantly. She wrapped her arms around his and hid her small body behind the water tribe warriors. Surprisingly, Sokka didn't freak out and just allowed the young earthbender to hide. Aang and Katara were utterly confused.

"I'm sorry sir. She doesn't like being helped and being demoted because of her blindness. She means no harm." Sokka spoke to the man with an impassive tone.

The man hesitated before answering in a rather shaky voice. "Uh, that's ok."

Sokka followed being sincere as possible. "Thank you, sir."

"My pleasure." The man started to walk away and back to his fruit stand.

Sokka watched the man return to his previous spot. Afterwards, he looked towards the two standing in front of him. Mouths open and a dumbfounded look washed over their faces, Aang and Katara stared into the warrior blue eyes and awaited an answer.

"We were leaving?" Sokka questioned rather rudely. He turned around and started walking towards the exit of the village. Toph was now holding on to Sokka's waist while his arm was put around her and on top of her shoulders. His body language seemed protective of the twelve year old holding on to him for dear life.

"What the spirits?" Katara asked.

Aang just returned to his calm composure. "I'm sure we will know in time."

The two hurriedly followed the best friends.

* * *

Once again, Team Avatar was flying through the skies. This time was different though. Aang sat in the saddle with Katara on one side and watched what was happening in front of them, very intrigued. Sokka and Toph were facing each other, his hands on top of her shoulders trying to comfort her. Toph stared blankly to the bottom of the saddle, listening to his words. Katara and Aang could only make out a few phrases.

"You alright?"

"Do you need anything?"

"I know it's hard…"

The earthbender could only answer with nods and shakes of her head. The duo at the other end of the saddle were about to ask but Appa's roar beat them. They could feel the descent towards the ground. The sky bison landed in an open area surrounded by thick trees. The Aang jumped out of the saddle and in front of Appa.

"Nice spot. You have an eye for camp sites, buddy." The avatar lovingly patted Appa's nose causing the bison to purr at Aang's touch.

The four started to unload the saddle with the necessities needed for tonight. The last to grab something out of the saddle was Toph as she carried a bag of sleeping bags that Katara and Sokka would be using for the night. As she slid down Appa's tail, she dropped the load near the campfire that Sokka had started and began to walk away. However, Katara stopped her.

"Toph, is something wrong?"

Sokka stood up from his spot on a wooden log and watched the earthbender carefully. He knew anything could set her off at any moment. Especially today.

Toph turned around to face Katara. "I'm just tired. Didn't get much sleep last night. I was just gonna turn in early."

"That doesn't explain what happened at the village today." Aang commented. The concern in his voice matched Katara's perfectly. "Come on. You can tell us. We're friends."

"Yeah, you can trust us." Katara added.

Toph lowered her head to have her bangs shield her face. "I'm fine."

"Fine. When you are ready to tell us, we will be here. Although I find it a little unfair that Sokka gets to know." Katara said slightly hurt.

"On a brighter note, that nickname that the man gave you was pretty cool!" Aang said happily.

"Uh, Aang…"

Katara turned towards Aang. "Little badgermole. It fits so perfectly!"

"Katara, stop…"

"It's cute!" the avatar exclaimed.

"See, now Toph has a nickname! What do you think Toph?" The group turned towards the young earthbender who hadn't moved from her position and gasped.

Endless tears streamed down the twelve year old's face and falling to the ground near her feet. Her bangs were trying to shield her face but they could still the sadness in her blind eyes, they screamed heartbreak. Her small figure was slightly shaking and her hands were in fists. This was no longer the stubborn, hard-headed, strong bender that they knew. She was something that she swore she would never be: vulnerable.

They were all standing now. Katara and Aang started making their way to Toph.

"Toph, what's wrong?" the waterbender asked very concerned.

Aang stretched his arms out to her. "Why are you upset?" The earthbender only started to back away.

"Toph."

"Toph!"

Then she was running. Her small form started to sprint into the depths of the forest and soon enough she was gone in just seconds. Surprised, the two started on their way to following her.

"STOP!"

Katara and Aang jumped. They turned around to find Sokka standing firmly and angrily. His eyebrows furrowed down and he looked truly mad.

"Sokka, we have to go after her…"

"Just shut up. And stay here." Sokka said in a tone very severe. It stopped the two from talking instantly. The water tribe warrior brushed his way past the two and began to follow the direction in which his best friend ran.

_I'm coming, Toph._

* * *

_Little Badgermole._

That brought back a lot. Toph knew she called others nicknames. It was all because of that nickname. That name brought her one of the strongest bonds that she has ever had with a person, a special person. That person brought her so much joy and happiness throughout almost half of her life. The logic was perfect. If she called the others by nicknames, maybe they will love her like he did.

As she thought about this, she was seated on a log. Rushing water could be heard indicating that she was near a river of sorts. The place was peaceful and serene. Perfect place to think.

Of course. These moments could only last for so long.

The snapping of twigs and rustling leaves filled her ears. As the being got closer, foot steps she recognized too well gave away the identity of her follower.

"Snoozles."

Sokka dinally made it into the clearing that Toph was situated in. He looked around for a minute before finding Toph sitting on a log. He walked over and sat down next to her. He looked out towards the river as he began to talk.

"This place is beautiful."

Toph followed softly. "He would have liked it here. The peaceful noises around here, he eats that stuff up."

"I bet he would. He sounds like a pretty cool guy."

"He was. I used to ride his back and call him my Papa badgermole. I would laugh so hard my sides would hurt."

Sokka turned towards her. "And he used to call you little badgermole huh?"

"Yeah..." He heard her sniffle. "He was the only one that really got me until you guys came along. Knowing that I lost him today just makes me miss him so much."

"Toph, you know how what I did when my mom died?"

She wiped her eyes of a few escaped tears. "What?"

"I told myself that somewhere, my mom is watching me. Watching me grow up and become a great warrior. It's what pushes me to do my best everyday." He smiled at her.

Toph thought about this for a couple minutes. No wonder he was so strong. He had something to motivate him, give him strength. That's what she needed to do. However, what Sokka also said caused her to laugh softly.

"What?" Sokka asked still smiling.

"My grandfather is blind."

"Oh, well I guess what I said meant absolutely nothing. Poop." Sokka hung his head in shame.

Toph only laughed louder. "Don't worry. It still made me feel better." The earthbender punched his right arm hard.

"OW!"

"Thanks Snoozles."

"You're welcome, Toph."

* * *

After returning to camp and explaining the situation, Toph was ambushed by tight hugs from Aang and Katara. They also showered her with many apologies only tempting her to make fun of them being sissies, which she did. Once they had heard the snarky remark, the gang knew their Toph was back.

It was now time to go to sleep. Katara and Sokka were cozy in thier sleeping bags while Aang was lying peacefully on Appa's soft fur. Toph had pitched her own earth tent once more and was just about to fall asleep when she felt a small movement coming from underground and towards her. She sat up and soon enough heard the cracking of rock and earth. Fur started to skim against her leg and Toph reached out to touch the creature knowing exactly what it was. The earthbender laid back down with a smile and hugged the baby badgermole that snuggled into her embrace. She knew right away.

_Goodnight, Papa Badgermole._


End file.
